Goredian Language
Flora Fauna Glossary Languages Magics Maps Races Ord Gored Durnst Topp Welp Gorn Goredian Language The Goredian language is structurally akin to Japanese and uses Norse phonemes. Ordish Phonemes: Vowels: a, á, e, é, i, o, ó, u, ú, æ, ø, oe, ö a''' is pronounced like an a'' in German, french, Spanish etc., not like an English a! The long 'á is probably a little "darker" like in the English word car, and within the old Norse period it was rounded and coalesced with the open /i/ written with a "hooked o" (see below). e''' a short e'' as in the English ''bed. The long '''é is pronounced almost like the ee in the English beer i''' like the i'' in English ''hit and ea in English beat, respectively. The letter i'' can also be used in stead of ''j. '''o almost like o'' in English lock. 'ó''' like in English for. Not like in English poke! u''' like the oo in English look '''ú like the o'' in English ''who. æ''' like ea in English bear. It's always long, since the short counterpart is pronounced like e'' and also written so. 'ø like a short German/Scandinavian ö''. '''oe' like the long German/Scandinavian ö''. 'ø''' like a short German/Scandinavian ö''. '''oe' like a long German/Scandinavian ö''. 'ö''' "hooked o", an open o'', i.e. somewhere between an ''a and an o''. It's spelled with an ''o with a little hook attached below, but here (and elsewhere) it's spelled with the letter ö'' (the letter ''ö in old Norse texts is not to be pronounced like in modern Scandinavian languages and German!). The long vowel is written with either an accent on top or with the letter á'', since ''á was pronounced the same way. Consonants: f, þ, r, k, g, w, h, n, p, z, s, t, b, m, l, ng, ð b''' as in English. '''d as in English. ð''' pronounced like th in English there. '''ð pronounced like th in English there. f''' is pronounced f'' when word initial, and in front of an s, k and t; elsewhere ''v. '''g as in English g'' initially and after an ''n; fricative in most other positions. ng is pronounced with the g'' hard. '''h' as in English h'', except before ''v, where it's pronounced like the ch in the German Bach, the ch in Scottish loch. j''' like an english y''. Not like an English ''j! '''k as in English. l''' as in English. '''m as in English. n''' as in English. '''p as in English. r''' a rolling r like in Swedish and Spanish. Not like in English, French or German. The r is never syllabic, no matter how many consonants that precede it! '''s a voiceless s''. Never voiced like English ''z! t''' as in English. '''þ like the th in thing. v''' either like an English w'' or like an English ''v. '''x pronounced as in English ks. z''' pronounced as in English ts. Permissible Phonemes: a, á, e, é, i, o, ó, u, ú, æ, ø, oe, ö f, þ, r, k, g, w, h, n, p, z, s, t, b, m, l, ng, ð '''f initial (cv) fa, fá, fe, fé, fi, fo, fó, fu, fú, fæ, fø, foe, fö (ccv) ffa, ffá, ffe, ffé, ffi, ffo, ffó, ffu, ffú, ffæ, ffø, ffoe, ffö fþa, fþá, fþe, fþé, fþi, fþo, fþó, fþu, fþú, fþæ, fþø, fþoe, fþö fra, frá, fre, fré, fri, fro, fró, fru, frú, fræ, frø, froe, frö fwa, fwá, fwe, fwé, fwi, fwo, fwó, fwu, fwú, fwæ, fwø, fwoe, fwö fna, fná, fne, fné, fni, fno, fnó, fnu, fnú, fnæ, fnø, fnoe, fnö fta, ftá, fte, fté, fti, fto, ftó, ftu, ftú, ftæ, ftø, ftoe, ftö fla, flá, fle, flé, fli, flo, fló, flu, flú, flæ, flø, floe, flö þ''' initial (cv) þa, þá, þe, þé, þi, þo, þó, þu, þú, þæ, þø, þoe, þö (ccv) þþa, þþá, þþe, þþé, þþi, þþo, þþó, þþu, þþú, þþæ, þþø, þþoe, þþö þra, þrá, þre, þré, þri, þro, þró, þru, þrú, þræ, þrø, þroe, þrö þwa, þwá, þwe, þwé, þwi, þwo, þwó, þwu, þwú, þwæ, þwø, þwoe, þwö þla, þlá, þle, þlé, þli, þlo, þló, þlu, þlú, þlæ, þlø, þloe, þlö '''r initial (cv) ra, rá, re, ré, ri, ro, ró, ru, rú, ry, rý, ræ, rø, roe, rö (ccv) rra, rrá, rre, rré, rri, rro, rró, rru, rrú, rræ, rrø, rroe, rrö rwa, rwá, rwe, rwé, rwi, rwo, rwó, rwu, rwú, rwæ, rwø, rwoe, rwö k''' initial (cv) ka, ká, ke, ké, ki, ko, kó, ku, kú, kæ, kø, koe, kö (ccv) kra, krá, kre, kré, kri, kro, kró, kru, krú, kræ, krø, kroe, krö kwa, kwá, kwe, kwé, kwi, kwo, kwó, kwu, kwú, kwæ, kwø, kwoe, kwö ksa, ksá, kse, ksé, ksi, kso, ksó, ksu, ksú, ksæ, ksø, ksoe, ksö kla, klá, kle, klé, kli, klo, kló, klu, klú, klæ, klø, kloe, klö '''f initial (cv) fa, fá, fe, fé, fi, fo, fó, fu, fú, fæ, fø, foe, fö (ccv) ffa, ffá, ffe, ffé, ffi, ffo, ffó, ffu, ffú, ffæ, ffø, ffoe, ffö fþa, fþá, fþe, fþé, fþi, fþo, fþó, fþu, fþú, fþæ, fþø, fþoe, fþö fra, frá, fre, fré, fri, fro, fró, fru, frú, fræ, frø, froe, frö fwa, fwá, fwe, fwé, fwi, fwo, fwó, fwu, fwú, fwæ, fwø, fwoe, fwö fna, fná, fne, fné, fni, fno, fnó, fnu, fnú, fnæ, fnø, fnoe, fnö fsa, fsá, fse, fsé, fsi, fso, fsó, fsu, fsú, fsæ, fsø, fsoe, fsö fla, flá, fle, flé, fli, flo, fló, flu, flú, flæ, flø, floe, flö g''' initial (cv) ga, gá, ge, gé, gi, go, gó, gu, gú, gæ, gø, goe, gö (ccv) gra, grá, gre, gré, gri, gro, gró, gru, grú, græ, grø, groe, grö gwa, gwá, gwe, gwé, gwi, gwo, gwó, gwu, gwú, gwæ, gwø, gwoe, gwö gza, á, e, é, i, o, ó, u, ú, æ, ø, oe, ö gla, á, e, é, i, o, ó, u, ú, æ, ø, oe, ö '''w initial (cv) wa, wá, we, wé, wi, wo, wó, wu, wú, wæ, wø, woe, wö h''' initial (cv) ha, há, he, hé, hi, ho, hó, hu, hú, hæ, hø, hoe, hö '''n initial (cv) na, ná, ne, né, ni, no, nó, nu, nú, næ, nø, noe, nö (ccv) nra, nrá, nre, nré, nri, nro, nró, nru, nrú, nræ, nrø, nroe, nrö nwa, nwá, nwe, nwé, nwi, nwo, nwó, nwu, nwú, nwæ, nwø, nwoe, nwö p''' initial (cv) pa, pá, pe, pé, pi, po, pó, pu, pú, pæ, pø, poe, pö (ccv) pfa, pfá, pfe, pfé, pfi, pfo, pfó, pfu, pfú, pfæ, pfø, pfoe, pfö pra, prá, pre, pré, pri, pro, pró, pru, prú, præ, prø, proe, prö pwa, pwá, pwe, pwé, pwi, pwo, pwó, pwu, pwú, pwæ, pwø, pwoe, pwö psa, psá, pse, psé, psi, pso, psó, psu, psú, psæ, psø, psoe, psö pta, ptá, pte, pté, pti, pto, ptó, ptu, ptú, ptæ, ptø, ptoe, ptö pla, plá, ple, plé, pli, plo, pló, plu, plú, plæ, plø, ploe, plö '''z initial (cv) za, zá, ze, zé, zi, zo, zó, zu, zú, zæ, zø, zoe, zö (ccv) zwa, zwá, zwe, zwé, zwi, zwo, zwó, zwu, zwú, zwæ, zwø, zwoe, zwö s''' initial (cv) sa, sá, se, sé, si, so, só, su, sú, sæ, sø, soe, sö (ccv) sfa, sfá, sfe, sfé, sfi, sfo, sfó, sfu, sfú, sfæ, sfø, sfoe, sfö sþa, sþá, sþe, sþé, sþi, sþo, sþó, sþu, sþú, sþæ, sþø, sþoe, sþö sra, srá, sre, sré, sri, sro, sró, sru, srú, sræ, srø, sroe, srö ska, ská, ske, ské, ski, sko, skó, sku, skú, skæ, skø, skoe, skö swa, swá, swe, swé, swi, swo, swó, swu, swú, swæ, swø, swoe, swö sna, sná, sne, sné, sni, sno, snó, snu, snú, snæ, snø, snoe, snö spa, spá, spe, spé, spi, spo, spó, spu, spú, spæ, spø, spoe, spö sta, stá, ste, sté, sti, sto, stó, stu, stú, stæ, stø, stoe, stö sma, smá, sme, smé, smi, smo, smó, smu, smú, smæ, smø, smoe, smö sla, slá, sle, slé, sli, slo, sló, slu, slú, slæ, slø, sloe, slö '''t initial (cv) ta, tá, te, té, ti, to, tó, tu, tú, tæ, tø, toe, tö (ccv) tra, trá, tre, tré, tri, tro, tró, tru, trú, træ, trø, troe, trö twa, twá, twe, twé, twi, two, twó, twu, twú, twæ, twø, twoe, twö tsa, tsá, tse, tsé, tsi, tso, tsó, tsu, tsú, tsæ, tsø, tsoe, tsö tla, tlá, tle, tlé, tli, tlo, tló, tlu, tlú, tlæ, tlø, tloe, tlö b''' initial (cv) ba, bá, be, bé, bi, bo, bó, bu, bú, bæ, bø, boe, bö (ccv) bra, brá, bre, bré, bri, bro, bró, bru, brú, bræ, brø, broe, brö bwa, bwá, bwe, bwé, bwi, bwo, bwó, bwu, bwú, bwæ, bwø, bwoe, bwö bna, bná, bne, bné, bni, bno, bnó, bnu, bnú, bnæ, bnø, bnoe, bnö bla, blá, ble, blé, bli, blo, bló, blu, blú, blæ, blø, bloe, blö '''m initial (cv) ma, má, me, mé, mi, mo, mó, mu, mú, mæ, mø, moe, mö (ccv) mra, mrá, mre, mré, mri, mro, mró, mru, mrú, mræ, mrø, mroe, mrö mwa, mwá, mwe, mwé, mwi, mwo, mwó, mwu, mwú, mwæ, mwø, mwoe, mwö mla, mlá, mle, mlé, mli, mlo, mló, mlu, mlú, mlæ, mlø, mloe, mlö l''' initial (cv) la, lá, le, lé, li, lo, ló, lu, lú, læ, lø, loe, lö (ccv) la, lá, le, lé, li, lo, ló, lu, lú, læ, lø, loe, lö '''ng initial (cv) nga, ngá, nge, ngé, ngi, ngo, ngó, ngu, ngú, ngæ, ngø, ngoe, ngö (ccv) nga, ngá, nge, ngé, ngi, ngo, ngó, ngu, ngú, ngæ, ngø, ngoe, ngö ð initial (cv) ða, ðá, ðe, ðé, ði, ðo, ðó, ðu, ðú, ðæ, ðø, ðoe, ðö (ccv) ðra, ðrá, ðre, ðré, ðri, ðro, ðró, ðru, ðrú, ðræ, ðrø, ðroe, ðrö ðwa, ðwá, ðwe, ðwé, ðwi, ðwo, ðwó, ðwu, ðwú, ðwæ, ðwø, ðwoe, ðwö